List of inspirations for Boys vs. Girls
Below are a list of sources that helped inspire both the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy and its sequel. Characters The Northridge High arc D. Isaac Thomas was heavily inspired by events in his second high school, , especially in a series of events arced around a girl named Nikki Nelson, who inspired Valiera Nelson (see below) and a host of characters who appear in the trilogy. This may have simply been a coping method due to 2017 and early 2018 being the hardest time of Thomas' life. Several characters and even one or two teachers have character traits from individuals who attended or taught at Northridge. The Northridge arc also seems to strictly follow the timeline of the D.I.T. Literary Universe, as 2018 seems to convert to 2011 but also covers events in 2012. However, this has seen a few inconsistencies. Below are a list of minor characters related to Northridge inspiration: *Valiera Nelson-Nikki Quintana Nelson arc **Saul Nelson **Nicholas Nelson **Chris Nelson **Laura Nelson **Valiera Nelson's father **Dave Nelson **Miranda Patrick's nephew *Luke Norris-Tyson Octurus Petersen arc **Christina Norris **Hailey Norris **Alex Norris **Luke Norris' stepfather Valiera Nelson D. Isaac Thomas based Valiera Nelson very loosely off Nikki Quintana Nelson, a girl he had hurt at school and spent months traumatized by remorse, who shared Valiera's surname and shared Thomas' high ambitions and sophisticated and shortsighted nature as an adolescent (and possibly a love for Language Arts and several more means of similarities between Valiera and her maker). He appeared hell-bent on making amends, though the extent of his success is as of yet unclear. He later admitted to feeling a lot of respect and admiration for her wit, as he loves intellects in general, but also envy and distaste for her energy, though he appears to understand her a lot better now. Charles, on the other hand, had a crush on Valiera ever since he met her, something Thomas wanted to do so their relationship made more sense and because the trilogy didn't have time for "anything too complex for supporting characters". In addition, he never despised Valiera at all. However, Thomas has stated that if he were to remove any character from the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, it would be Valiera because he was uncomfortable with her resemblance to his real-life crush. He said he wished to at least have changed her surname, so as to not make it all too obvious. Luke Norris D. Isaac Thomas based Luke Norris very loosely off his gay boyfriend at school, Tyson Petersen, who shared Luke's personality almost to the letter and also shared Thomas' high ambitions and sophisticated and shortsighted nature as an adolescent (and possibly a love for Language Arts and several more means of similarities between Luke and his maker). The two got off to a rough start as Tyson thought Thomas was, and he is being quoted here, "an arrogant, calculating asshole", but after Nikki left Northridge High School and Thomas cleaned up his act, Tyson finally admitted that he liked Thomas deep down. The two had barely been together for three weeks when they made out at the end of the school year and did many things together over the summer. Like Luke, Tyson tried to help Thomas and Nikki make their peace with each other, but again, it is unknown if he succeeded, though ironically he could have worsened things altogether. While this is similar to Luke's relationship with Charles, the two only saw each other three times prior to bonding and Luke had a crush on Charles for a long time (similar to Charles' feelings for Valiera) which Charles eventually and reluctantly reciprocated. He met Valiera online but it is unknown how Tyson and Nikki met. Charles While never confirmed, Charles is obviously and heavily based on Thomas' own being when he was in high school. Miranda Patrick D. Isaac Thomas based Miranda Patrick to be almost the spitting image of Nikki's lesbian girlfriend, Maranda Patrick, something he regrets doing. Not much is known about her as Thomas has never met Maranda in person, so this makes sense. Jamie Thompson D. Isaac Thomas initially reduced Jamie's role in the series to one scene where Steven and Summer taunted her for disapproving of their relationship, and a couple of mentions. However, most of her character became inspired by a girl Thomas knew, Brianna Blank, whose relationship with Nikki was just like Jamie's relationship with Valiera. Preston Rumsworth Preston was inspired by a student named Dallin, but Thomas confessed that Preston is "three times as bad". Other Zachary Brown Zachary was inspired by Thomas' own being in junior high. Category:Lists